


Just a Dream

by AlexHunt



Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [18]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place after Chapter 14.** I wrote this before the last chapter came out so clearly it doesn't work with canon, but I still like it.
Relationships: Mal Volari/Daenarya, Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820410
Kudos: 8





	Just a Dream

“Stop,” Daenarya screamed, her sharp voice breaking the silence in the camp. “Get away from me.”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Mal wrapped his arms around her reassuringly from behind, pulling her against him. “It was just a dream.”

Her hand slipped down his hips, pulling his dagger sheath. She quickly spun in his arms, the cool blade pressed lightly against his throat. 

“Daenarya,” Mal swallowed hard. It wasn’t the first time he awoke to a knife, but he knew the pain behind her eyes and the thoughts racing through her mind. He would do anything to take that hurt from her, but he couldn’t. “It’s me, Kit.”

The commotion raised the others from their slumber. Tyril moved swiftly and silently toward them standing behind Daenarya. Mal held his hand up urging the mage to hold his position. 

She blinked, shaking the images from her head. “Nia,” she uttered, her voice cracking through her ragged breaths. Tears streamed down her cheek blurring her vision. “Bring her back.”

“We will do everything we can. You have my word.” He remained still, watching her trembling hands on the hilt of the dagger. If only he had seen how the shard pieces fit together forming a blade, maybe he could have saved her–saved both of them. “I’m right here, Kit. We all are. You’re safe now. It was a nightmare. I’ve got you.”

“Nightmares aren’t real… memories are… this was.” She dropped the dagger, pulling away from him sobbing into her hands. “I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t save Kade… I’ve lost them both… She was the best of us! She was innocent! Why didn’t the Light save her?” 

Tyril’s face tightened. He had lost two innocents to this darkness. He would not lose a third. 

“What hope do we have?” She questioned angrily, stirring the dark silence surrounding them as the fire burned low casting looming shadows.

“We have knowledge and light,” Tyril knelt beside her. 

“And strength,” Imtura added. “They will pay.”

“We have each other,” Mal admitted, his gaze shifting around the camp to each of his companions. “Even the cat-bat.”

“I miss her too.” Threep fluttered into Daenarya’s lap, nuzzling his head against her. She cuddled the Nesper safely in her arms. 

“Nia would not want you to suffer on her account,” Tyril offered softly, choosing to remember the grace with which the Priestess always carried herself. “She wouldn’t wish pain on anyone.”

“I promised to protect her,” Daenarya cried. “I told her I could protect her. She trusted me and I failed her.” 

“We all did, Kit.” Mal’s fist tightened. “We’ve been in this together since almost the beginning. I failed her, too.” 

“You need your rest, Daenarya,” Tyril advised. “We have a long way to travel tomorrow. Would you like me to enchant your sleep so you can find peace tonight.”

Daenarya shook her head. Her eyes were red and swollen. “I refuse to forget her and what he did.”

“You wouldn’t forget her, none of us will, but it would help remember the good,” he responded.

“No. I can’t. I’m sorry.” She stroked Threep, focusing on his purring to calm her. “I’ll be okay.” 

“As you wish.” Tyril and Imtura returned to the temporary beds on the forest floor. 

Mal remained beside her, his comforting hands caressing her shoulders. “What can I do?” 

“Promise me that she’s not gone,” she pleaded. 

“Daeny,” he paused. “I wish I could... We don’t know what that thing does to people.”

She sobbed silently.

He turned her face into him, his thumb wiping her tears away. “I promise I will do everything I can to help you, and this lot, stop those that took her. And, if there is a way to save her, we will find it.” 

Daenarya nodded, leaning into his touch. 

“Come back to bed, Kit... I need you.” The last three words were soft, breathed only for her, no more than a whisper in her ear.

He readjusted the blankets, making a new space for her. “The mangy stray can come, too; but, let’s not make a habit of it.”

Threep would have hissed at the disparaging words, but the Rogue’s voice lacked it’s signature edge and conviction. They both cared for Daenarya and only wanted to bring her comfort. 

Daenarya snuggled up beside Mal, his arms wrapping securely around her as she rested her back against his chest. Threep curled up beside her as she continued stroking his fur. 

“I’ve got you, Daenarya.” Mal buried his face in her hair. For the first time in a long time, he had something to lose and that was a dangerous thing. “My Kit.”


End file.
